1. Field of the Inventions
The present disclosure is directed to a wavefront measuring device, and more specifically, to a Shack-Hartmann type wavefront sensor with a large dynamic range.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Shack-Hartmann technique is commonly used for determining wavefront shape or error from an ideal planar wavefront. The Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensor is a slope measurement device typically comprising a lenslet array, a two-dimensional detector array, acquisition hardware, and analysis software. Each lenslet in the array receives light from a portion of an incident wavefront. Light from the lenslet is focused within a “virtual” subaperture of the detector array, the detector subaperture generally being defined by those pixels disposed within a projection of the lenslet onto the detector array. The location of the focused light from a particular lenslet within each of these detector subapertures is used to determine the nominal slope of that portion of the incident wavefront. By calculating the slope of the incident wavefront from each spot displacement at each of the lenslets, the shape of the wavefront can be determined.
The dynamic range of a Shack-Hartmann wavefront sensor is typically based on the focal length of the lenslets and the dimensions of the detector subaperture, in units of pixel number, for each lenslet. In prior-art systems, the combination of lenslet focal length and detector subaperture dimensions usually limits the maximum wavefront slope that can be measured. If the slope of a wavefront at one or more of the lenslets exceeds such a predetermined limit, the focus spots from such lenslets move into the subaperture of another lenslet, resulting in one of the following problems: (1) multiple spots are created within a single subaperture, (2) multiple spots overlap within a single subaperture, and (3) spots switching between subapertures. For instance, if the wavefront slope in the area of a first lenslet in the array exceeds this maximum, the light received by the first lenslet produces a focus that is outside the bounds of a corresponding first detector subaperture and is instead received by in a second detector subaperture corresponding to a second lenslet in the array. The presence of the focus from the first lenslet in the second detector subaperture results in an ambiguity, since it cannot be determined, a priori, from which lenslet the focused light came.
Which of the three listed problems is produced depends on what happens with the focus spot from the second lenslet. If the wavefront slope at the second lenslet does not exceed the maximum limit, problems (1) or (2) can result. In the case of problem (1), it is indeterminate which spot belongs to which lenslet. In the case of problem (2), the focus of the second lenslet is indeterminate, since there is insufficient information to determine whether the second focus spot is located at that of another lenslet or the second focus spot is absent. If the wavefront slope at the second lenslet does exceed the maximum limit, problem (3) results. In this case an error can results since the focus spots will usually not be associated with the correct lenslet. These problems can exist between two lenslets or several lenslets.
One solution to increase the dynamic range is to decrease the focal length of lenslets in the lenslet array. The result of such a design choice is to increase the amount of wavefront slope needed to exceed the bounds of the corresponding detector subaperture. The drawback to this choice is that the sensitivity of the wavefront sensor is decreased proportionately if all other system parameters remain the same as they were in the longer focal length lenslet design.
Another method of increasing the dynamic range is suggested in an article by Lindlein, et. al. (see “Algorithm for expanding the dynamic range of a Shack-Hartmann sensor by using a spatial light modulator array,” Optical Engineering, 40(5) 837-840 (May 2001), the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference). Lindlein et. al. disclose the use of a spatial light modulator (SLM) to create a sequence of switching patterns that mask differing sets of lenslets in the lenslet array of a Shack-Hartmann sensor. Use of the switching patterns removes the requirement that each lenslet focus light within a detector subaperture. Using the method disclosed by Lindlein et. al., the focus spots formed by light from each lenslet may be located anywhere on the detector, with the exception that “spots are not allowed to overlap.” The authors calculate the minimum number of switching patterns necessary to provide an unambiguous correlation between wavefront slopes and the focus spot locations on a sensor array.
The authors also provide an algorithm for determining which lenslet array subapertures are “switched off” in each switching pattern. For instance, an array of 40 lenslets by 40 lenslets would require nine different switching patterns. Each switching pattern has a form that is different from the other. The Lindlein et. al. method preclude taking a fixed switching pattern and simply moving the pattern to a different coordinate at each step in the sequence.
A need exist, therefore, for providing a simple device and method for resolving ambiguities produced in Shack-Hartmann type wavefront sensor that are created by large wavefront slopes, thus increasing the dynamic range of such wavefront sensors.